Precision resistors are critical components in applications such as analog and mixed signal integrated circuits. Reducing the variation of the resistance values of precision resistors over the operational temperature range is critical to maintaining the stability of an analog or mixed signal circuit. Prior resistors have not provided the desired temperature stability.
What is needed, therefore, is a resistor having a desired variation in resistance over temperature. Also needed is method for fabricating such a resistor without significantly increasing the complexity of the manufacturing process in which it is formed.